


House Rules

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza lays down the law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

Riza knew to expect a certain amount of teenaged mess to come along with her teenaged house-guest. In fact, there was less than she expected. What mess there was actually turned out to be more of the 'alchemist-at-work' kind.

And even then, there wasn't much of that. An incident involving Ed leaving some notes out where Black Hayate could get at them overnight resulted in him making sure to put them away somewhere when he was done for the night and stacking the books neatly. Even if they _were_ still all over her coffee table. Riza still wasn't sure when Ed apparently claimed her sitting room as his own personal study area.

No, it was a different habit of his that got on her nerves. And was difficult on her furniture.

"I believe we're going to have to set up a new house rule."

"Mm?" Ed had to shake himself out of his mental zone and look over at her. Riza nodded at his booted feet, which were currently on her sofa.

"Said house rule being that footwear is to be worn in the house only when the person wearing it is here for a short time. Such as to retrieve something needed, eat something, or both before leaving again. Otherwise, it's boots off and left at either the door or in the appropriate bedroom."

Ed blinked at her and then the light dawned in his eyes as he looked at himself. "I swear I started off sitting normally..."

Riza just cleared her throat, resulting in Ed hastily swinging his legs around and off the couch and setting his book aside so he could take his boots off. "Right, right, boots don't belong on the furniture because it scuffs it up, I get it," he muttered, blushing, before scooting by her to leave the offending gear in his room.


End file.
